roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiplex
This is a private roleplaying series. Please send a message on Yoshiya Fukami's wall if you want to join, unless he had invited you himself. Multiplex is a Sonic Fan roleplaying series starring various characters as protagonists. Participants *User:Josh the Hedgehog *User:Lunari64 *User:Joshua the Hedgehog *User:Noahc2015 *User:Trisell Chronos Plots This section includes the introductory plots of the prominent characters. Josh the Hedgehog 3238 ATS/2016 EC : "Now that these predicaments are solved, a whiff of tranquility relieved mine weary soul. However, it is in nature to be a mortal Colossia—shouldering the load of my self and others as I continue to carry out my mission in the game of reality." : "Hmm. I am deep in thought of something strange." : "If I were to venture outside Antiquus, what would I see? Is it worth the windows of my soul? I should be prepared of the danger in store for me. Being a mortal Colossia is a blade of two edges yet I must let such circumstances mold me for the near future." : "As the king of Ventilus. As the Archon Emperor of the Empyrdom. As a husband to my lovely consort. As a man who needs to take action. My decision is set onward." : "May Photos guide me in my endeavors." Caitlineia the Hedgecat : "An interplanetary voyage, with my love?" : "It does relieve me of memories. I remember when he and I were yet children. We were relaxing in the forest near the city." : "Yet.... I still remember that tragedy. A millennia and a century ago." : "I know that I cannot be uprooted but what about my dearest? I fear of the possible peril he will meet. He will also drown in misery if I finally give to him my double-edged power." : "Wait. I must not doubt his ability. He is the king of Ventilus. My sole chosen one. Why should I fear?" : "I stand between two forces, lost in soothing thoughts all alone." Thomas the Echidna Raymond the Hedgehawk Louie the Fox Paraptomii 3238 RC/2016 EC : "Essence." : "Such is the sustenance of the sons of Regeleim! We are in great hunger as my kin have endangered a lot of fauna. What should I do to restore our daily bread?" : "Oh, the distant planet we once set foot on. Its sons are... fascinating. Essence flows almost around the air. We must take it!" : "And another from a faraway system. Is this fate, perhaps? We hunger for this massive amount of essence. Flowing like an everlasting waterfall! : "We stand ready to rejuvenate the cycle of our kind. All to bring back the equilibrium. Nothing can stand in the way of the Regimenians!" Dynapeinix Lunari the Echidna :"Now that this whole calamity is over, what do I do with myself? What can I do with myself?? These powers are potent, yet they are still a mystery to me." :"I have been ripped open, so to speak, letting everyone see who I am at the core. My spirit is exposed, I am no longer bound." :"Perhaps continuing along the old winding path shall yield an answer in time. And maybe now I can walk in other people's shoes along the way." Io the Cat :"It seems our superiors have insisted we take a break." :"Not like I want to..." :"Oh come on Airion, chill." :"We have been sent on a walkabout, to explore the world. Meet the outsiders, see what life there is like. We know next to nothing of the outside world, so maybe this will open our eyes." :"We can no longer refer to ourselves as the two spirits we truly are; instead, we are to be one. This shall truly test our synergy, our coordination." :"So now, here I am. Ready to face the wide world, as Io the Cat." Alaine the Hedgehog :"I just woke up here a couple of days ago. Everything around me is huge, intimidating. Where I am, I don't know; where I came from, I can't remember. All I remember is that my name is Alaine, and I'm not supposed to be this short." Hectic The Hedgehog : "The problem is over. The solution has taken over. All people think that their worries are over and that a new day will always set afoot. But I will tell them what they see: Lies. More and more lies. : "As they look at me with sinister faces, I turn back from them. Their mean words about me hit harder than the waves at the beach as they wash up on shore and then reside back." : "But, you know what, I've already faced many hardships in my life, so why am I so scared to go into their "territory"? I know that my animal friends won't like it, but I just want to see what the other's lives are like, in the big thing called the "city". Zendred The Demon : "As you see this universe, what do you see. The leftover rust from yesterday's work? The horrendous face that one gives you? Well, guess what? All those answers are wrong." : "What you see up there, is what the universe has given you: Life. The universe hasn't given you life to look gloomingly upon it. It has given you life to look happily upon it, to make something of it." : "Although, such organisms like me haven't shown their face to a planet like that. So yes Ecktor, I want to go there. I want to go to ''Mobius ''for the first time." The Hellervein Triplets : Three siblings exit the world they grew in. This will not be the first travel they make out to different worlds. They have no hint of worry or doubt for their capability if danger is to arrive, not that they find themselves intending to go on an action-packed adventure. The majority of their travels consist of walks through nature, and various studying of communities, cultures, that they come across, but when they are challenged, they are vexed by the interruption, and thus act accordingly. : The second brother makes the first move, a strong pound of his fists against the challenger, then comes the first brother, a straining hand that squeezes the prey in place, held in the air by his bodily liquids. The sister rolls her eyes, grabbing hold of the interrupter and tossing them aside, a brief warning to leave them be. Leah and Vlasek : "Each day passes like the next. I continue to go about my more secretive business, though people all around probably think I'm a witch anyway. I suppose that makes enough sense. I don't get much recognition; honestly I get more stares than praise, which is to say no praise, which I would be lying if I said I wasn't bothered by, but I lack the motivation to actually do something about it." : "I have a single real friend I suppose. He's always there to protect me, even if he's a soul-sucking zombie everyone's afraid of, not that he'd actually hurt anyone. Both of us try to fend off, and destroy if needed, a monster that turned my friend into what he is today, but that monster rarely appears, not that we haven't had to deal with others... Those vampire creatures from some time back. They certainly caused trouble, though Vlasek probably has more passion for hating them than I do. I'm hoping they never return. I really don't care if they're intentions in doing so are good or evil." : The sunlight burns, and so they enter an establishment, and they can feel every heartbeat. They can practically taste every drop of blood. Joshua Sentrium Burns : "It has been a month since the last battle between my Father's Faction, The Jkirk Federations, and Dr. Advisto Metronia's Faction, the Keter Var Empire." : "A majority of the civilian public thinks they have decided to give up. Me and my father thinks it's the calm before the storm." : "Me, myself, have decided to take this time to further my training with my Advanced Equipment. For if anyone decides to mess with my Father or Jkirk..." : "They will be something else to worry about..." Adex Zarvok Burns Advisto Metronia : "Before I met that dreaded hedgehog and his dad's faction, I wanted an empire." : "One that would truly be feared throughout the cosmos, one that could rule an entire galaxy with an iron fist." : "But as I was considering planets for my Keter Var Empire. His dad's Faction and mine had clashed on one planet... of which started a Intergalactic Conflict." : "Now. All I want besides having a Galactic Empire is those Jkirkian thorns out of my side. Even if I have to sacrifice Millions or even Billions for them to be dead..." Characters User:Josh the Hedgehog Heroes *Josh the Hedgehog *Thomas the Echidna *Raymond the Hedgehawk *Louie the Fox *Caitlineia the Hedgecat Neutral Villains *Paraptomii *Dynapeinix User:Lunari64 Heroes *Lunari the Echidna *Io the Cat *Alaine the Alien Hedgehog Neutral *Lexie the Fox *Lassy the Hedgehog *Adni the Quail Villains *Phantom User:Noahc2015 Heroes *Hectic The Hedgehog Neutral *Zendred The Demon Villains * Voorkleit The Demon User:Joshua the Hedgehog Heroes * N/A Neutral * Joshua Sentrium Burns * Adex Zarvok Burns Villains * Dr. Advisto Metronia User: Trisell Chronos Neutral * Simble Hellervein * Glyph Hellervein * Triven Hellervein Anti-Villains * Astral Hellervein Heroes * Leah Grimstone * Vlasek the Infected Rules Yoshiya Fukami's Core Continuity/Roleplay Rules Seasons *Season 1: Overture *Season 2: Attachment *Season 3: Current *Season 4: Premonition *Season 5: Essence *Season 6: Zenith *Season 7: Fate Movies Multiplex Intermediary: Heluxion Multiplex Intermediary: Mobius Category:Sonic Fandom Related Category:Series Category:Fandom Roleplays Category:Roleplays